unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Deidara
Deidara is a girl guy from Toad Town that ate 63/64 ITS OVA 9000!!!/ITS OVA 9000!!! of the Toad population and then left for Hyrule. After then he learnt Katsu which is an explosion move made from Nitroglycerin and George W. Bush, he started working for Evil Evil Guy. But after Evil Evil Guy died, he needed to fend for himself. So he went to Mario and asked for food. After that, they became the best of friends and killed all of Wario's 9000 Children except one. Then that one child became Wario Jr. A few years later, he signed up for the Shamelympics (that he claims to created with Mario) and appeared in his top-selling shame: Ikustaka Eats The Rubber Duck. He won the Shamelympics and received $111213141516171818; $1 each from Wario's dead children, and split it with his best friend, Mario. After Deidara spent it on control over Bill Cosby, he killed Bill Gates Jr. and got a lot of money back, including Bill Gates' and Bill Gates Jr's money. He participated in the Katsu War, where he was an expert soldier. Later he died trying to get his fridge open, but he came back to life due to the Revival Machine. Then he injured Napoleon Bonaparte and ran away. Currently he is a guard over Weegee, and he has killed many people trying to get to him, including Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy. Years later, Bill Gates found him inside Weegee's prison and requested that he hand Weegee over. Then Deidara used Pwnjutsu, which is a new move made just for killing Bill Gates. Now that Bill Gates is dead, he is the Ruler of All Eternity and has requested that Toad Town be destroyed and that Toads be made into a new snack called aToad Truffle. After that, the remaining Toads attacked Deidara's Place while he was off shift. This was soon to be called the Toad War. Toad Truffles are still being made, being one of the best-selling foods ever. Even Evil Guy praises his power. + he hates Spider's Web: A Pig's Tale and Nim-Nom. (This is Deidara: Click on this link, it will take you to one of countless Deidara videos *hm*: ---> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4j1E15oabx8<---) Invasion of McDonalds On December 21, 2012, 8:00 P.M., Deidara launched an invasion of the fast food restaurant McDonalds for reasons unknown. After taking out several staff with Pwnjutsu, a Mcgriddle cannon was fired at him and his group, but the burger was cut to pieces by Roronoa Zoro (also a member of the Bad People and Straw Hat Pirates), and the group dodged the pieces of falling sandwich chunks (not that they had to, they just did because they didn't want a piece falling into their mouths), and moved onto the main office, where they encountered Ronald McDonald. After knocking all out except Deidara and Zoro, Ronald proceeded to fight them, and a short duel insued. In the end, McDonald loses his right arm, and Deidara Katsus him and force feeds him the McGriddles sandwich. Zoro then slashes McDonald across the chest. Ronald, begging and pleading for mercy, then gets his wish from a merciful Zoro, who lops his head straight off. With this, McDonalds is claimed and overthrew, and is now owned by Deidara. Fun Facts About Deidara *He created the Toad Truffle *He's the only one that could inflict any pain on Napoleon Bonaparte *His signature move was used by the German Weegees in the Katsu War without paying him $10,000 *He is one of the antagonists on Naruto: Shippuden *He won the Shamelympics *He was very embarrassed after taping this film: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVVWc5xd59sg *He finds this video funny: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVdMP9BLzKA *On his nights out, he plays with his buddies at the Akatsuki Club (mostly Itachi Uchiha). Him and Itachi do alsorts together like making dolls, playing the Tsukuyomi shame in Itachi's head (which was a bit painful) and breathing Oxygen. *He launched and invaded McDonald's successfully. *He is a secondary antagonist in the Mario series. *Thanks to recent discoveries, it has been found out that Deidara is actually Daisy in disguise(Doesn't she already get enough by disguising as Fawful?) *Deidara (as a costume) is used in The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE) a few times. The People That Got Killed By Deidara Cyber Dee Jr. Barney Bill Gates Jr. 99% of Toad Town (nearly 99% at least...) Wario's 9000 children Bill Gates Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy Raichu Angry German Kid (revived by Napoleon Bonaparte) New New Mario (revived by Napoleon Bonaparte) Trivia * If he ruled the world, he would end world hunger Category:People That Know Katsu Category:Japanese Category:Not Boring Category:How are you gentleman !! all your base are belong to us . you are on the way to destruction . what you say !! you have no chance to survive make your time . for great justice move every "ZIG" .